1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
When a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver is incorporated in a small housing of a wristwatch or the like, it is necessary to reduce the volume of an antenna used in the receiver as much as possible and form the antenna in a shape optimum for incorporating the receiver in the clock. Therefore, in the past, studs are arrayed on a grounding plane of a plane antenna and/or one or more radiating elements (patches) to reduce a wavelength to obtain the plane antenna compact in size (e.g., JP-T-2007-535851 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, in Patent Literature 1, a reduction amount of the wavelength is limited.